gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Grand Theft Auto IV
thumb|Logo gry Grand Theft Auto IV (GTA IV) – dziewiąta część serii gier Grand Theft Auto, produkowana przez Rockstar Games. Gra została wydana 29 kwietnia 2008 roku na konsole PlayStation 3 i Xbox 360Rockstar Games announces Grand Theft Auto IV for the Xbox 360™ and PLAYSTATION®3 computer entertainment system dostępu: 9 maja 2006, a 2 grudnia na PC. Do czasu konferencji prasowej na E³ w 2006 roku było wiadome jedynie, że Grand Theft Auto IV będzie dostępne na konsolę PlayStation 3, a Rockstar zaoferuje dodatkową zawartość wersji Xbox 360Video of Microsoft announcing Grand Theft Auto IV for the Xbox 360™ dostępu: 9 maja 2006. Po konferencji prasowej właściciel Rockstar Games, Take-Two Interactive, oświadczył, że Grand Theft Auto IV będzie równocześnie dostępne na konsole PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. GTA IV działa na autorskim silniku RAGERAGE Graphics Engine Confirmed 15 czerwca 2006. Pierwszy trailer gry pojawił się 29 marca 2007 na oficjalnej stronie gry. Liberty City to odpowiednik Nowego Jorku. Na oficjalnym trailerze z gry zostały pokazane miejsca, które w dużym stopniu odwzorowują prawdziwe miejsca z rzeczywistego Nowego Jorku (np. Statua Wolności czy też plac Times Square). Kolejny, drugi już trailer został zaprezentowany 28 czerwca 2007. Trzeci trailer „Move up, ladies” ukazał się 6 grudnia 2007. Rockstar potwierdziło przesunięcie daty premiery na rok 2008. GTA IV ukazało się 29 kwietnia. W sprzedaży jest również wersja kolekcjonerska. Fabuła Głównym bohaterem gry jest Niko Bellic. Jest on imigrantem z Serbii, który przyjeżdża do Liberty City po listach, które otrzymał od swojego kuzyna, Romana. Roman w korespondencji nakłamał Niko, że jest bogaty, w rzeczywistości będąc zadłużonym na tysiące dolarów. Posiada upadającą oraz również zadłużoną firmę taksówkarską. Wkrótce poznaje wiele nowych osobistości i na ich zlecenie wykonuje misje. Początkowo jest on jedynie popychadłem Vlada, który ciągle nazywa go frajerem. Jednak dość szybko poznaje ważniejszych ludzi i staje się kimś znaczącym. Daje się wciągnąć w brutalne porachunki mafii i udowadnia, że jest czegoś wart i że jeśli trzeba, potrafi pociągnąć za spust. Jednak nie wszystko w Jego życiu jest kolorowe. Wkrótce musi dokonać trudnych wyborów, a na wierzch wywlekają się wszystkie brudy jego przeszłości i ujawnia się ukryty cel jego podróży do Liberty City. Tym celem jest zemsta. Zemsta za przeszłość. Rozgrywka Rozgrywka w GTA IV przedstawia się w podobny sposób do poprzednich gier w serii GTA. Otwarty świat gry można eksplorować na kilka różnych sposobów – pieszo bądź w jakimś pojeździe. W grze dostępne są nowe pojazdy takie jak Skycar czy platformy do mycia okien. Zniknęły jednak rowery, czołgi, plecaki odrzutowe i spadochrony. Jazda stała się bardziej realistyczna. Można robić pełne salta na motocyklu, pojazdy nie wybuchają po przewróceniu na dach, opony mogą być przebijane, możemy wypaść przez przednią szybę itp. Żeby ukraść samochód stojący na parkingu, należy teraz zbić szybę i czekać, aż protagonista uruchomi silnik. Możemy również jeździć jako pasażerowie taksówek i myć swoje auta w myjniach samochodowych. Nasz pojazd może teraz zgasnąć po zadaniu mu poważnych uszkodzeń. Przejeżdżając przez niektóre wyspy jesteśmy zmuszeni płacić za przejazd. Helikoptery występujące w grze mogą stracić swoje ogony i śmigła, co doprowadzi do ich roztrzaskania się o ziemię. Gracz może chodzić, biegać, biegać sprintem, skakać, wspinać się i pływać, ale nie może już nurkować jak w Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. W porównaniu do poprzednich części serii dzięki zmienionemu silnikowi animacje postaci bardzo się poprawiły. Gracz zyskuje możliwość chowania się za osłony takie jak murki czy filary. Ragdolle wyglądają bardziej realistycznie, postać podczas wypadku lub śmierci przewraca się za każdym razem inaczej, a nie na twarz, czy plecy jak to miało miejsce w poprzednich częściach. Widoczny jest realizm fizyki panujący w świecie gry. Postać turla się teraz przez chwilę po drodze po wyskoczeniu z pędzącego samochodu, czy spadając z dużych wysokości bohater szarpie się we wszystkie strony by w końcu wgnieść się w podłoże pod wpływem grawitacji. Poprawiona została również grafika, która jest bardziej szczegółowa niż ta z części poprzednich. Budynki i pojazdy nie przypominają już zrobionych z pudeł. Miasto jest różnorodne. Na ulicy nie spotkamy już kilku przechodniów o tych samych teksturach. Poza zwiększeniem się różnorodności widzianych postaci, ich zachowanie stało się bardziej naturalne. Mogą oni kupować gazety, rozmawiać ze sobą, parkować swoje samochody w garażach, robić zdjęcia i wykonywać wiele innych codziennych czynności. Mogą oni również zmieniać mimikę swojej twarzy. Mogą być uśmiechnięci, źli lub wystraszeni w zależności od sytuacji. Ilość ludzi spacerujących po mieście i jeżdżących po ulicach zmienia się wraz ze zmianą warunków pogodowych i pory dnia. W GTA IV istnieją również przechodnie, z którymi możemy wchodzić w interakcje. Grajkowi i bezdomnemu możemy dać pieniądze. W świecie gry występują również przypadkowi przechodnie, od których możemy dostawać różne misje poboczne, za które zarabiamy pieniądze. Niektóre z postaci tych są powiązane z fabułą główną i wykonywanie od nich misji może na nią wpływać. Po za misjami od przechodniów tak jak w poprzednich częściach występuje misja stróża prawa, która podzielona jest na Vigilante i Most Wanted, misja taksówkarska, Car Thefts, wyścigi, misja dostawcy narkotyków i znajdźki w postaci 200 gołębi i 50 Unique Stunt Jumpsów. Gracz otrzymuje również różnego rodzaju osiągnięcia i trofea. Misje główne za to różnią się od tych z poprzednich odsłon GTA tym, że mamy możliwość decydowania o przyszłych losach gry. Każdy nasz wybór ma wpływ na fabułę główną. Żeby wykonać niektóre misje musimy czasami ubrać się w odpowiedni strój czy przyjść do miejsca zlecenia misji o odpowiedniej godzinie. Zamiast robienia misji można również spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi lub dziewczynami, które są odblokowywane wraz z postępem w grze. Można również oglądać telewizję i przeglądać internet specjalnie stworzony na potrzeby gry, chodzić do różnych restauracji, sklepów z ubraniami, klubów ze striptizem, grać w bilard, rzutki, kręgle, gry automatowe, czy upić się w barze. Mamy również dostęp do telefonu komórkowego, z którego możemy dzwonić do innych postaci umawiając się z nimi na wspólne wyjście i dostawać od nich misje. Na telefonie dostajemy również SMS-y, możemy na nich sprawdzić godzinę, wejść do trybu multiplayer, otworzyć kreator filmów wideo, zmienić dzwonek oraz motyw telefonu, wpisywać kody do gry i robić zdjęcia. Mamy dostęp również do bankomatów, w których możemy sprawdzić stan swojego konta. Po raz pierwszy gracze mają dostęp do oficjalnego trybu gry wieloosobowej, gdzie mogą rywalizować z innymi graczami w różnych trybach od wyścigów zaczynając na Deal Breaker kończąc. Gracz ma również możliwość zmiany swojego wyglądu postaci. Również po raz pierwszy mamy dostęp do edytora wideo, w którym możemy edytować nakręcone przez nas filmiki z gry, które możemy potem wrzucać do sieci. Poprawiono również system walki. Po postrzeleniu na ubraniu bohatera i ekranie pojawiają się plamy krwi, strzały w poszczególne części ciała zadają mniejsze lub większe obrażenia, gracz może swobodnie wykonywać drive-by strzelając z broni w różne strony i rzucając granatami podczas jazdy pojazdem, możemy pozbawić broni przeciwnika i unikać jego ciosów oraz możemy przybliżać i oddalać widok za pomocą różnych rodzajów broni, nie tylko snajperek i wyrzutni rakiet. Bonusy W GTA IV można również korzystać z bonusów, które zdobywamy po spotkaniach z przyjaciółmi. Można chodzić w takie miejsca jak: * bary * restauracje * rzutki * bilard * kręgle * Strip Club * podróż helikopterem * podróż łodzią Niko za: * 60% znajomości będzie mógł zamówić darmowy przejazd taksówką u Romana Bellic'a * 75% znajomości będzie mógł zamówić broń u 'Little' Jacoba Hughes'a * 75% znajomości polecieć w dowolne miejsce helikopterem u Bruciego Kibbutz'a * 60% znajomości zamówić wsparcie gangu North Holland Hustlers u Dwayna Forge'a * 75% znajomości zamontować bombę w wyznaczonym aucie u Patricka 'Packiego' McRearego Bonusy można także zdobyć u dziewczyn. Niko będzie mógł: * dostać trochę punktów zdrowia jeżeli zadzwoni do: Carmen Ortiz 'SoBoHoe' * zmniejszyć poziom złej sławy jeżeli zadzwoni do: Kiki Jenkins 'LawChick' * zadzwonić i poprosić o 50% rabatu na wszystkie ciuchy na dobę jeżeli zadzwoni do: Alex Chilton 'Liberated Women' Ciekawostki * W domu Michelle na półce z płytami leży pudełko Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, można to zobaczyć używając modów. * Dżingiel tytułowy gry został przerobiony i zaimplementowany jako jeden z klaksonów (Liberty City Loop) w Benny's Original Motor Works w Grand Theft Auto Online na konsole nowszej generacji oraz PC. Trailery Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona gry Kategoria:Grand Theft Auto IV de:Grand Theft Auto IV en:Grand Theft Auto IV es:Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Grand Theft Auto IV fr:Grand Theft Auto IV it:Grand Theft Auto IV ja:グランド・セフト・オートIV nl:Grand Theft Auto IV no:Grand Theft Auto 4 pt:Grand Theft Auto IV ro:Grand Theft Auto IV ru:Grand Theft Auto IV sv:Grand Theft Auto IV tr:Grand Theft Auto IV